La Habitante más joven de Hogwarts
by AuraSly
Summary: Traducción autorizada. La novia muggle de Harry quiere poner a su bebé en adopción, sin embargo, Harry decide llevarse al bebé a Hogwarts y encuentra en Snape una inesperada ayuda. Posterior slash HPSS
1. Chapter 1

**EL RESIDENTE MÁS JOVEN DE HOGWARTS.**

Título Original: The youngest resident of Hogwarts

Autora: alliekatgal

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: Slash, Chan, No Mpreg.

Sumary:

**Esta traducción cuenta con la autorización de su autora.**

**Cap. 1. **

Harry Potter pasaba otro verano en Privet Drive. Su sexto año había terminado y él trataba de no pensar demasiado en lo que pasaría una vez terminado su último año en Hogwarts. No era el proyecto de buscar trabajo o un lugar donde vivir lo que le preocupaba, tanto como el hecho de que se encontraría verdaderamente solo.

Hermione y Ron ya estaban llenos de planes y Harry sabía que después de este año su amistad no volvería a ser la misma. El Señor Oscuro fue derrotado hacía unos pocos meses atrás y sin embargo, Dumbledore había insistido en que Harry necesitaba pasar el verano con su tía, recordándole los mortífagos que estaban libres aún, como la razón por la que él todavía debía estar protegido.

Harry retornó a Privet Drive pero se rehusó a estar prisionero ese verano, usualmente dejaba la casa por la mañana y no regresaba sino hasta después de la cena, Vernon y Petunia nunca preguntaban a donde iba.

Desde el final de su quinto año, cuando un grupo de miembros de La Orden lo habían acompañado al salir de la estación del tren, rara vez hablaban con él o reconocían su presencia. A Harry le gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo alrededor de la zona comercial de Little Whinging y observar a las personas mientras permanecía sentado en un pequeño café al aire libre.

Su lugar favorito era una librería pequeña, atestada desde el piso hasta el techo de libros usados, había descubierto que podía pasar horas en aquel lugar estudiando detenidamente aquellos libros polvorientos y en esa tienda fue donde hizo su primer y verdadero amigo muggle. A pesar de que Harry había asistido a la escuela primaria muggle, su primo Dudley y sus amigos se encargaron de dejar claro a los demás niños que nadie podía ser amigo de él y sus amenazas eran lo bastantes efectivas como para mantener a Harry aislado.

Un jueves por la mañana, a principios de Julio, él estaba en la parte trasera de la librería y al levantar su mirada vio que una chica entraba en la tienda. La joven parecía ser un par de años mayor que él, su cabello era negro sedoso y largo hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran igual de oscuros, vestía unos jeans lavados y una camiseta que algún tiempo atrás debió haber sido de color negro, ahora perdido por el uso. Era delgada, con apariencia de chico y casi de la altura de Harry.

Harry se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando fijamente, dirigió sus ojos lejos de la muchacha y trató de volver a su libro. Si Snape tuviera una hija, Harry podía jurar que ella habría tenido la misma apariencia de aquella chica. Por supuesto que esta tenía una pequeña y linda nariz. Bufó bajito, sólo para sí mismo, dudaba que cualquier hijo de Snape pudiera evitar tener esa nariz aristocrática.

Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando una suave voz le habló "disculpe, ¿Sabes si esta tienda tiene algún libro sobre la historia de esta zona?" Harry levantó sus ojos para encontrar a la chica directamente en frente de él, con sus grandes ojos oscuros enfocados mirándolo y esperando una respuesta.

"Oh, eh, bueno, hay muchos, pero, eh, no están exactamente organizados." Harry pasó saliva y se adelantó unpoco "Eh, yo podría, tú sabes, eh, ayudarte un poco si gustas, conozco esta tienda bastante bien." Ella consideró la oferta con cautela por un minuto y luego sonrió.

Extendió su brazo para presentarse a sí misma "Caitlin Davies, un placer conocerte y si no te importa apreciaría un poco de ayuda." Harry se dio cuenta que había estado reteniendo la respiración y se relajó "Harry, Harry Potter. Déjame mostrarte algunos libros que he visto."

Harry y Caitlin se encontraban casi a diario en aquella tienda, después de eso, él tomó valor pasados unos días para invitarla a almorzar y quedó un poco sorprendido cuando ella le preguntó exactamente que edad tenía "tendré 17 este mes, ¿es eso un problema? ¿Tú tienes, qué? ¿18?"

"En realidad, tengo casi 20. Es gracioso porque luces más joven de lo que en verdad eres, pero te escuchas como alguien mayor, mucho más maduro que un chico de 17 años."

"Bueno, no he tenido lo que se llama una vida perfecta. Mis padres murieron antes de que yo cumpliera dos años y he tenido que valerme por mí mismo y la mayor parte de mi existencia. He estado estudiando en un internado por seis años y algunas de mis, ah, aventuras, me han dado una perspectiva diferente de la vida que a otros de mi misma edad. Sé que estaré aquí hasta que termine el verano, pero me gustaría conocerte mejor y pasar algún tiempo contigo."

"Me gustaría también. Mis clases no comienzan sino hasta principios Septiembre, así que tengo bastante tiempo libre hasta entonces, quizás, ¿podrías enseñarme algo de los alrededores?"

Ambos comenzaron a pasar la mayoría de sus días juntos, algunas veces salían a caminar, otras veces iban al pequeño apartamento de Caitlin. Harry se enteró que era una estudiante de intercambio, que estaba en Inglaterra por ese año y que luego volvería a Estados Unidos para otro año más de universidad y entonces después esperaba ser aceptada en un curso de postgrado.

Su relación se trasladó de amigos a amantes con un Harry que tímidamente respondía a los despliegues seductores de la chica y feliz de estar con alguien que no sabía que era famoso y que sólo lo juzgaba por ser él mismo, ahora se encontraba un poco triste de ver que el verano llegaba a su fin, siempre había odiado ir a Privet Drive para esta época, pero en estos momentos, el regresar a Hogwarts este año tenía un sabor agridulce, pues sabía que era posible no volver a ver a Caitlin de nuevo.

No estaba del todo preparado para decirle adiós aún y cuando ya era la hora de regresar al castillo, le dio la dirección de los padres de Hermione diciéndole que podría contactarlo a través de ellos. No estuvo muy seguro de que ella le creyó la excusa de que en su internado sólo permitían a los estudiantes recibir llamadas de los padres, pero él se sentía mejor, sabiendo que al menos si ella deseaba escribirle, sus cartas las enviaría la señora Granger.

Harry partió para Hogwarts con un gran peso en el corazón, se había acostumbrado a estar con Caitlin todo el día y era extraño verse solo de nuevo, aún teniendo a Ron y Hermione por compañía. También estaba confundido porque por mucho que él estuviera interesado en Caitlin, no podía apartar del todo los insólitos pensamientos que tenía recordando al profesor Snape, presentándose entre sus sueños con una voz que enviaba temblores a la parte baja de la espalda de Harry mientras sus largos dedos se aproximaban para tocarlo.

Había encontrado varios libros que hablaban sobre la existencia de muchas personas que podían sentirse atraídas por ambos sexos, sin embargo lo que le llevó más tiempo asimilar, fue reconocer que se sentía atraído por Caitlin y Snape al mismo tiempo.

Pronto el trabajo del colegio y el Quidditch ocuparon la vida de Harry, quien decidió esforzarse por mejorar su relación con el profesor Snape, obligándose a sí mismo a pisar excesivas cantidades de tiempo en su tarea de pociones llegando incluso a pedirle ayuda extra al maestro.

Harry podría asegurar que Snape estaba sorprendido de que él pareciera genuinamente interesado en su materia y había accedido a ser su tutor a cambio de que el chico le ayudara a trozar, moler o cortar en cubos algunos ingredientes. Trataba de no pensar mucho en el hecho que Caitlin no le había escrito en absoluto a pesar de sus continuas notas a ella.

Para navidad, mandó con Hermione una caja pequeña para ser enviada por correo a Caitlin, esta contenía una tarjeta y una delicada gargantilla que él había comprado en Hogsmade. Hermione regresó después de vacaciones y le aseguró que ella había enviado su paquete, pero que ninguna clase de correo llegó a su casa para él.

La primavera finalmente estaba en el aire y Harry se encontró con que en realidad entendía el sentido humorístico de Snape, logrando diferenciar cuando el hombre estaba bromeando con él y cuando estaba siendo vilipendiado por él. La habilidad de Harry en pociones mejoraba constantemente y Snape comenzó a permitirle que le ayudara en pociones más avanzadas.

Hermione estaba muy complacida de que Harry trabajara tan fuerte para mejorar sus calificaciones, centrándose más en regañar a Ron para que estudiara e hiciera las tareas. Ron por su parte, no lograba entender porque Harry deseba pasar más tiempo del estrictamente exigido en clases.

Fue a finales de Abril cuando Hermione llegó corriendo a la sala común para agarrar el brazo de Harry y arrastrarlo hasta su habitación para hablar con él, afortunadamente las chicas tenían permitido le acceso al dormitorio de los varones, aunque no al contrario.

"Harry, acabo de estar en la oficina del director, ¿sabías que tiene una conexión por la red flú en su chimenea disponible únicamente para los estudiantes nacidos de muggles y sus padres? Bien, acabo de hablar con mi madre, tu amiga Caitlin ha llamado, te necesita con urgencia, mira, dejó una dirección para tí, te necesita de inmediato."

Harry miró el papel atónito, había una dirección en Londres escrita "¿Sabe Dumbledore sobre esto? Quiero decir, ¿se enteró de Caitlin y que el mensaje era para mí?"

"No, dejó el salón mientras yo hablaba con mi mamá, debió pensar que era una emergencia familiar. Harry, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a ir a verla, volaré en mi escoba hasta Hogsmade, puedo escabullírmele a Rosmerta y utilizar su red flú hasta Grimmauld Place desde allí, hay una estación de metro cerca de la casa y podría de esa manera llegar bastante rápido a esa dirección."

"Harry, ten cuidado, asegúrate de llevar el suficiente dinero para le metro."

Harry se puso su capa de invierno y encima se puso su capa de invisibilidad, agarró su Saeta de Fuego y salió precipitadamente de la sala común y voló fuera del castillo en minutos. Su capa le permitió deslizarse en las tres escobas y usar la red flú que estaba en la habitación trasera del bar para ir a Grimmauld Place, dejó su escoba y su capa de invisibilidad allí y salió corriendo hacia el metro para encontrar la dirección que Caitlin le había dejado.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Harry estaba mirando con cierta confusión un pequeño edificio con una placa en el frente donde se leía 'Centro de maternidad Loise B. Rainsford." Se acercó a la edificación con cierta incertidumbre, seguro de que la dirección estaba equivocada.

Dentro, en un pequeño vestíbulo, estaba una joven mujer sentada detrás de un escritorio "Buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarlo?"

"Eh, no estoy seguro, busco a Caitlin Davies, me dijo que la encontraría aquí, pero creo estar en el lugar equivocado."

Ella miró algunos documentos que tenía en frente "su nombre, por favor."

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Sí, aquí está su nombre en la lista, Caitlin está en el cuarto azul, sígame, por este lado."

Harry la siguió por un pasillo hasta que alcanzaron una puerta azul, ella la abrió un poco diciendo "puede entrar, estoy segura de que estará feliz de verlo."

Él empujó la puerta abriéndola y se sorprendió de ver a Caitlin yaciendo en una cama aparentemente dormida.

"¿Caitlin? Caitlin, soy yo, Harry."

Caitlin abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Harry con evidente alivio en su Mirada "Harry, viniste, no estaba segura de si recibirías mi mensaje o si querías venir." Extendió su mano hacia él y al alcanzarlo le agarró la mano inclinándolo hacia abajo para presionar su rostro dentro de la calidez de su cuello.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué ha sucedido?" Harry la miraba confundido, tratando de poner todas las piezas juntas.

"Harry, mira detrás de ti." El chico dio vuelta y no pudo contener un jadeo de asombro cuando vio el moisés con un pequeño bebé dentro, interesado fue hacia allá con su mano extendida buscando tocar el diminuto rostro.

El bebé estaba envuelto en una manta rosada mostrando sólo su pequeña carita, un gorrito tejido abrigaba su cabecita dejando escapar mechones de delgado cabello negro por la frente. Al contacto de Harry. El bebé abrió los ojos por un momento, lo suficiente para que él viera que tan oscuros eran.

Harry giró y miró a Caitlin, sin notar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas "Es mía, ¿cierto?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo?"


	2. Chapter 2

**EL RESIDENTE MÁS JOVEN DE HOGWARTS.**

Título Original: The youngest resident of Hogwarts

Autora: alliekatgal

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: Slash, Chan, No Mpreg.

Sumary:

**Esta traducción cuenta con la autorización de su autora.**

**Cáp. 2. Iris.**

Caitlin sacudió su cabeza diciendo -Harry, no estaba segura de lo que iba hacer y todavía no lo estoy. Una vez me enteré que estaba embarazada, no estaba segura de si debía o no decírtelo, no fue sino hasta hoy que estaba en labor que sentí que debía hacerlo.

Tomó un hondo suspiro, miró a Harry y continuó -Harry, no puedo quedármela, apenas y puedo mantenerme a mí misma y me falta otro año para acabar la universidad y ya estoy apunto de ser recibida en el postgrado. Harry, yo crecí en la pobreza y no tengo a nadie que me ayude con el bebé ni ningún familiar que me colabore con su cuidado. Adelanto mis estudios por medio de becas y préstamos escolares, faltan años para que yo pueda sostenerme por mis propios medios y no deseo que ella crezca con las mismas carencias en que yo lo hice y sólo pensé que debías saber de ella. En los E.E.U.U necesito de tu permiso para ponerla en adopción, aquí, en Inglaterra no es necesario, pero yo pensé que debías conocerla.

Harry tuvo la sensación que por unos instantes su corazón dejó de latir al escuchar lo que ella le decía, tuvo que tragarse sus lágrimas e ira antes de hablar -Caitlin, ella es mi hija ¿cómo puedes pensar que yo estaría dispuesto a dejarla ir?

-Harry eres demasiado joven para estar en condiciones de hacerte cargo de ella, al menos de esta manera ella puede tener un buen hogar, con personas que la quieran y que sean capaces de cuidarla, esta es la mejor opción para su futuro.

-Nunca, la llevaré conmigo Caitlin. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era un bebé, crecí con parientes que nunca me quisieron y que siempre que podían me recordaban que yo no era correspondido. Nunca lo permitiré sabiendo que eso también le puede suceder a un hijo mío. Sé que piensas que soy muy joven, pero tengo casi 18, mis padres me dejaron una buena herencia y a este bebé nunca le faltará nada. Por favor Caitlin, firma cediéndomela, me moriría sabiendo que tengo un hijo por ahí sin poder verlo o amarlo.

Caitlin miró detenidamente a Harry. Durante el verano había visto al chico casi como un indigente, usando ropa desgastada, vieja y demasiado grande para él -Harry, quítate la capa.

Harry se quitó la capa y la puso encima de la silla, estaba utilizando el uniforme del colegio, pantalones prensados, camisa blanca, la corbata de Gryffindor y un saco de cuello V. caitlin notó que toda su ropa le quedaba bien y que parecía ser nueva y de buena calidad, le pareció que también había subido de peso, dejando de ser le chico delgado que estuvo con ella el verano anterior.

-¿Estás seguro Harry? Todavía estás en la escuela, ¿cierto? ¿estarías en capacidad de cuidar de ella? ¿en tu colegio permitirán que ella esté contigo? ¿Quién la cuidará mientras estás en clases?

-Tengo bastantes amigos que me ayudaran, si realmente llego a necesitar ayuda, la mamá de mi mejor amigo estará allí, Ron tiene cinco hermanos y una hermana y a su mamá le encantará ayudar en su cuidado, al menos hasta que termine la escuela. Caitlin, yo puedo encargarme de ella, de verdad.

-Si estás seguro, Harry. Implicará mucho trabajo y dinero. Piensa si realmente puedes ofrecerle cuidado físico y emocional. La chica vio a seriedad y la determinación en sus ojos.

-Tengo una cuenta bancaria que mis padres me dejaron con más dinero del que yo nunca podría llegar a gastar, ella tendrá todo lo que pueda necesitar." Harry dio vuelta y acarició suavemente al envuelto bebé "Estará rodeada de personas que la amaran. No puedo esperar a que Hagrid la vea, él adora los bebés. Caitlin, necesito estar con ella, te prometo que a ella nunca le faltará amor y cuidado.

La chica miraba como él acariciaba la bebé, su toque era casi reverente

-Está bien entonces. Alguien vendrá pronto para hacer la última revisión, como ese es un centro de maternidad, ellos solamente mantienen a las personas por unas cuantas horas después de que el bebé ha nacido. Ella ha estado perfectamente desde su nacimiento con un saludable rosado en sus mejillas y bastante activa. Hay un clip en su cordón umbilical que se caerá en la mañana, puede ser que dentro de una semana o dos el resto del cordón se seque y desaparezca.

Harry levantó al bebé desde el moisés y la aguardó entre sus brazos, antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama cerca de Caitlin

-¿Has pensado en algún nombre para ella?

-No, ella es tu hija Harry, tú debes ser quien debe nombrarla.

-Entonces su nombre será Iris. El de mi madre era Lily y el de su hermana Petunia. Creo que es apropiado que lleve el nombre de una flor ¿Qué te parece Iris Davies Potter?

-Mientras Davies sólo sea el segundo. Yo quiero que lleve tu apellido Harry. Caitlin sonrió con tristeza

-Tú puedes venir con nosotros, lo sabes, yo puedo hacerme cargo de los tres.

-No Harry, creo que lo mejor es que sólo te encargues de ella.

La chica timbró para llamar a la enfermera y pronto llenaron todos los papeles necesarios, Harry aún estaba asimilando todo mientras miraba a su pequeña hija.

-Harry, hay un bolso en el suelo que puedes llevarte, tiene unos teteros, algo de leche en polvo, pañales y unos mamelucos, lo suficiente para algunos días, pero llegará a necesitar más cosas para ella dentro de poco. Creo que es mejor te vayas ya mientras ella esté durmiendo, sólo déjame verla por un momento.

Tomó al bebé durmiente entre sus brazos y la besó en ambas mejillas, limpiándose las traidoras lágrimas que recorrían su rostro y pasó de nuevo el bebé a su padre

-Cuídala bien Harry, sé que la amarás, por favor, vete. Harry se inclinó y la besó suavemente

-Gracias Caitlin, ella es un milagro, nunca te olvidaré, siempre podrás buscarme a través de los padres de Hermione por si cambias de parecer o quieres conocerla.

-Vete Harry, ella estará mejor contigo.

Harry puso al bebé dentro del moisés, mientras se colocaba de nuevo la capa, cargo la pañalera sobre sus hombros, levantó al bebé y con una última mirada a Caitlin se fue

En vez de llevar al bebé por el metro, Harry hizo que la mujer en la recepción le llamara un taxi, tenía el suficiente dinero muggle en su bolsillo para regresar hasta Grimmauld Place. El taxi lo dejó en la calle frente al número doce y el chico se permitió relajarse una vez estuvieron dentro de la vieja casa.

Metió su capa de invisibilidad dentro de la pañalera, dejando por fuera su Saeta de Fuego y en lugar de ir a Hogsmade y caminar con el bebé, decidió utilizar la red flú directamente hasta la oficina de Dumbledore, en todo caso, no es como si estuviera en condiciones de mantenerla en secreto y no quería que ella estuviera afuera con el aire frío de la noche.

Tomando aire profundamente caminó hacia la chimenea, lanzando los polvos verdes dijo -Despacho de Dumbledore. Hogwarts.

Saliendo de la chimenea tropezó y casi suelta la carcajada al ver las caras de conmoción de Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape, que lo miraban boquiabiertos de la sorpresa. El bebé estaba resguardado entre sus brazos bajo la capa tranquila. Snape fue el primero en recuperarse.

-¿Dónde demonios ha estado?, lo hemos buscado por horas ¿Será que alguna vez piensa, Potter? ¡Es tan típico en usted pensando solamente en sí mismo sin tener en cuenta lo preocupados que podrían estar los otros!. Harry se sintió algo culpable, pero el interrumpió a Snape diciéndole bajito

-Hubo una emergencia familiar y tuve que ir, señor. Siento si he preocupado a alguien, pero tenía que ir. No le dije a nadie porque pensé que podría no obtener el permiso de salida.

-Me sorprende que usted se ponga en peligro por esos muggles con los que está emparentado, pensaría que después de cómo lo trataron usted consideraría librarse de ellos. Snape había visto lo suficiente de los recuerdos de Harry durante su niñez como para saber el pobre trato de sus parientes, por decirlo de alguna forma.

-Me ha entendido mal señor. No me refería a esa familia, me refería a esta familia. Dejó que la bolsa cayera al suelo y señaló a la bebé sacándola de debajo de su capa.

-Señor Potter, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿De quién es este bebé? Harry nunca había escuchado a su cabeza de casa tan agitada.

-Profesores, conozcan a Iris Potter, mi hija.

Dumbledore se acercó y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, frotando suavemente con su otra mano la mejilla de la bebé

-Felicitaciones Harry, tienes una hermosa hija ¿Se quedará entonces ella con nosotros? Harry sonrió a Dumbledore por su aceptación incondicional de la bebé

-Sí señor, su madre iba a abandonarla y yo no podía dejarla hacer eso, así que ella es mía biológica y legalmente, tengo todos los papeles en regla, especialmente si nos vamos al mundo muggle. Yo no podía dejarla ir, señor.

-No, no, por supuesto que no mi muchacho, por supuesto que no.

Iris escogió ese momento para abrir los ojos, su pequeña boca comenzó a temblar, después se abrió y comenzó a llorar en serio, Harry miró alrededor por un lugar donde colocar a la bebé, sorpresivamente Snape se acercó, le quitó la bebé a Harry deslizándola sobre su brazo doblado.

-¿Asumo que tiene algunos pañales y leche para ella, señor Potter?

-Oh, sí, eh, aquí mismo en la bolsa. Se quitó su capa y hurgó dentro revolviendo la pequeña ropa hasta encontrar los pañales, un tetero y unos frascos de leche preparada. Harry vertió algunos de los líquidos dentro del tetero y la profesora McGonagall lo hechizó con un encantamiento de calor.

Harry encontró una pequeña manta y el director despejó un lado de su escritorio para que pudiera cambiar a la bebé con la ayuda de Severus. Harry consiguió desenvolverla, comenzando a alterarse ante sus diminutas manos y pies, observándola patear con sus piernitas ahora que la limitación de la manta había desaparecido.

-¿Qué es ese mecanismo, Potter?

-Eh, es una pinza de plástico para detener la hemorragia del cordón umbilical. Se puede caer en la mañana pero creo que lleva unas semanas para que el resto pueda salir.

-Los muggles son tan bárbaros. Severus agitó su varita sobre el abdomen de la bebé diciendo "Sanesco." Ahora Iris mostraba un ombligo completamente sano y el pequeño trozo de cordón y la pinza fueron desechos con un tranquilo "Evanesco.

Harry removió los pañales húmedos entregándoselo a Severus mientras él colocaba uno limpio al bebé. Sus sollozos agitaban su pequeño cuerpo y tenía la cara roja y mojada por las lágrimas. Harry trató de envolverla de la misma forma en que ella lo había estado, pero le fue imposible hacerlo.

Severus empujó lejos sus manos y rápidamente tuvo al bebé envuelto, dejando un pequeño brazo por fuera

Siéntese, Potter. Harry se sentó y Severus le entregó a su hija mientras la profesora McGonagall le pasaba el tetero tibio, tan pronto y el chupo tocó su boca, la cerró con ferocidad y comenzó a succionar la leche, engulléndola audiblemente. Pronto, sus ojitos comenzaron a cerrarse y su boca succionó con lentitud el chupo antes de soltarlo y roncar tranquilamente. Severus se detuvo al pie de él

-Siéntela sobre su pierna y apoye la barbilla en su mano, inclínela hacia delante y déle suaves golpecitos en su espalda. Harry hizo lo que le maestro le dijo hasta que un sonoro eructo salió del pequeño cuerpo, la cargó entre sus brazos acariciando la pequeña mano con sus dedos.

-¿Le gustaría un trabajo de niñera? Parece tener un don para ello. Le dijo Harry sonriéndole a Severus, preguntándose ¿Cómo era que él sabía tanto de bebés?

-Gracias, pero no. Estoy muy feliz atemorizando estudiantes, señor Potter. La madre de Draco me enseñó muy bien cuando él era un recién nacido y me temo que mis conocimientos prácticos sobre niños sólo se limitan a los bebés, ya que sólo vi a Draco por poco tiempo justo antes de entrar a enseñar en Hogwarts. Dumbledore despejó su garganta

-Bueno Harry, parece que necesitarás una nueva habitación, una con baño privado y una cocina pequeña, déjame convoco a un elfo doméstico y prepararemos una habitación para ti, puedes llamar a Molly a través de la red flú mañana para ver si estará dispuesta en ayudar un poco, por lo menos hasta que termine la escuela.

-Director, Harry y la bebé pueden permanecer conmigo esta noche, así Harry tendrá acceso directo a Poppy o a usted desde mi chimenea por si fuera a necesitarlos ya que está conectada a ambos. Tengo una cama en mi laboratorio que puedo utilizar y espero estar despierto buena parte de la noche cuidando una poción experimental.

Harry miró a Severus sorprendido. Ellos se habían convertido en cierto tipo de amigos, pero el chico nunca espero tanta generosidad del hombre que tan fuertemente custodiaba su vida privada.

-¿Aceptas Harry? El director miraba al joven mago con una expresión demasiado inocente en su cara.

-Eh, sí, eso estaría bien. Mientras usted crea que no vamos a incomodarlo, señor.

-Rara vez hago ofertas a menos que esté seguro de querer hacerlo, sígueme Potter, llevaré la pañalera y la capa por usted.

Harry recostó la bebé contra su pecho, puso una mano detrás de su cabecita, mientras la otra se poyaba en su trasero. Siguió a Severus hasta abajo a las mazmorras y luego a los cuarteles privados del maestro de pociones.

0o0o0o0o0oo00o0


	3. Chapter 3

**EL RESIDENTE MÁS JOVEN DE HOGWARTS.**

Título Original: The youngest resident of Hogwarts

Autora: alliekatgal

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: Slash, Chan, No Mpreg.

**Esta traducción cuenta con la autorización de su autora.**

**Cáp. 3. Severus.**

Los cuartos privados del serpentino profesor eran asombrosamente cálidos y acogedores, todos los muebles eran de madera de caoba oscura y estaban tapizados con un terciopelo suave de color verde y Harry pudo admirar las garras talladas a los pies del sofá y de las butacas, todos los muebles parecían antigüedades muy bien cuidadas.

El piso de piedra estaba cubierto en algunos lugares con gruesas alfombras de lana y habían varios tapices grandes sobre las paredes, lo que aminoraba la sensación de estar en las mazmorras.

Severus mostró a Harry el dormitorio y el baño y transfiguró una silla en una pequeña cuna para la bebé. Harry tendió una manta dentro de la cuna y dejó a la pequeña durmiendo sobre su espalda, aflojando la manta que la envolvía y dejando en libertad sus bracitos.

La alcoba tenía una gran cama con pequeñas mesas a cada lado, un armario de pie y una puerta daba al baño. Harry volvió a la habitación principal donde no había ni una sola señal de Severus, entonces notó otra puerta y pasó a través de ella para encontrarse con un gran laboratorio, con una pequeña cama y una silla escondida en una esquina.

-Gracias por dejarnos quedar esta noche con usted, estaba un poco preocupado por tener que pasar la noche solo con la bebé y me siento mucho mejor sabiendo que usted estará aquí, especialmente porque sabe qué hacer con ella- bostezó ampliamente-. Espero que no le importe si voy a la cama, de seguro que ella despertará de nuevo dentro de poco y espero quizás poder dormir unas horas antes de que me necesite. Buenas noches.

Harry sorprendió a Severus al acercársele y besar su mejilla, se sentía tan cansado como para siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Severus lo vio salir con una expresión atónita en su cara. ¿Qué significaba ese beso? ¿Estaba Potter simplemente agradeciéndole por su ayuda? ¿Lo vería le chico como alguna clase de figura paterna?

Severus había pensado que Harry había estado flirteando discretamente con él durante los últimos meses, buscándolo por ayuda extra y pasando tiempo ayudándole a preparar pociones; Snape había estado disfrutando conociéndolo. Era asombroso cuan elocuente podía llegar a ser Harry en una conversación. El chico tenía una forma diferente de acercarse a las cosas de la que él mismo tenía, lo que ocasionalmente le provocaba ganas de hechizarlo, pero con mayor frecuencia, lo encontraba bastante refrescante.

Cuando el chico arribó con la bebé, pensó que se había equivocado con aquella atracción encubierta entre ellos dos, pero ahora, pensaba que quizás no había estado tan equivocado y que tal vez a Harry le gustaba jugar para los dos bandos. Mientras removía la poción, Severus reflexionó, preguntándose sobre la madre del bebé de Harry y su relación con ella. ¿Y qué fue todo eso del beso?

Harry se quitó los zapatos con los pies, se sacó los pantalones, el saco y la corbata, antes de acomodarse dentro de la suave cama de su profesor. Las almohadas olían a Severus, y él se envolvió a si mismo entre las cobijas para quedarse dormido.

Severus revisó a Harry e Iris dos horas más tarde; el chico estaba dormido de lado, su cabeza apenas era visible bajo las cobijas. Iris estaba comenzando a despertar, moviendo sus bracitos y su boca en silenciosas protestas. Severus la levantó y la llevó a la otra habitación, con tranquilidad preparó su tetero y se sentó con ella en el sofá, emocionado de verla consumir su leche.

Le sacó los gases con suavidad y después la acostó en el sofá para cambiar su pañal sucio y húmedo, pensando en que tenía que preguntarle a Molly por un encantamiento para limpiar pañales de tela ya que pronto se quedarían sin ninguno si continuaban desvaneciéndolos. Pasó la mayor parte de la siguiente hora viendo a la bebé dormir entre sus brazos. La colocó en la cama solamente cuando tuvo que regresar a la etapa final de la poción que estaba preparando.

Severus sonrió cuando vio que Harry no se había movido en lo absoluto y estaba completamente dormido, regresó a su laboratorio para terminar su trabajo y trepar a la estrecha litera.

Harry despertó cuando sintió a su hija llorar en voz alta, se sentía como si hubiera dormido por mucho tiempo, pero aquello no podía ser cierto, porque él sabía que los bebés recién nacidos sólo dormían unas pocas horas entre comidas.

-Ey preciosa, vamos a limpiarte y alimentarte, está bien, papi está aquí.

Harry la cambió con un pañal limpio y ropita seca, luego le calentó un tetero y en vez de permanecer en la habitación, la llevó hasta la sala, la mantuvo entre sus brazos, observándola succionar mientras mantenía sus ojitos fijos en los de él.

Pronto la bebita estaba dormida de nuevo y Harry sacó sus gases antes de dejarla en la cuna. Su camisa estaba ahora mojada con leche que la bebé había regurgitado y olía ligeramente acre. Con sigilo entró en el laboratorio y se sorprendió al encontrar a Severus dormido en el camastro, parecía que el profesor no había sido del todo sincero cuando dijo que pasaría toda la noche trabajando. Se sintió culpable por dejarlo fuera de su cama, aunque fuera sólo por una noche, y se preguntó si era la falta de alfombras o del aislamiento de los tapices lo que hacia sentir la habitación mucho más fría que el resto de los cuartos.

-Profesor, despierte, vaya a la cama, profesor. Aquí es muy frío.

Severus se sentó, aturdido, diciendo:

-¿Harry? ¿Qué pasó?

-Vaya a la cama, señor, aquí hace mucho frío, déjeme ayudarle- susurró Harry, mientras retiraba al hombre de la diminuta cama.

Severus se dejó llevar a la alcoba, y parecía que se había olvidado de la presencia del chico pues se desnudó y subió a la cama en bóxer. Harry pudo escuchar como su respiración se suavizaba prácticamente en cuanto el profesor tocó la almohada.

Ahora era él quien se encontraba en una especie de dilema, no había esperado que Snape se desnudara y quedara en ropa interior, tal vez el pobre estaba demasiado cansado como para darse cuenta que Harry seguía todavía allí. Así que, ¿dónde dejaba esto a Harry? Él realmente no deseaba dormir en el laboratorio, quedaba muy lejos de la bebé y hacía demasiado frío.

La cama, en cambio, se veía tan acogedora y cálida que no se pudo resistir, serían al fin y al cabo por unas cuantas horas y probablemente él ya estaría levantado antes que su profesor, así, nunca se enteraría que ellos dos durmieron en la misma cama. Harry se quitó su camisa para no pasar el mal olor de la leche a las sábanas, se deslizó dentro de la suave cama de espaldas a su profesor y lo más cerca del borde.

Harry juraría que acababa de dormirse cuando su hija se despertó con un llanto estridente. Tuvo que deshacerse del largo brazo que rodeaba su pecho antes de levantarse del medio de la cama. Tomó a la nena y la sacó de su cuna, llevándosela al otro cuarto para prepararle un tetero.

Estaba usando sólo su bóxer, así que volvió al dormitorio y se acostó con la bebé, tratando de no despertar a Severus. Se acomodó de lado con la cabecita de la pequeña sobre su brazo mientras la veía comer. El tetero estuvo vacío con prontitud, y la bebé, nuevamente dormida; Harry se levantó, le sacó los gases, después le dio un beso y la devolvió a la cuna.

Justo cuando ya se estaba encontrando de nuevo cómodo en la cama, los sobresaltó la voz suave de Snape:

-Parece que tienes un toque natural con ella.

-Me complace que lo piense, creí que iba a necesitar bastante ayuda con ella, al menos por ahora, no sé nada de bebés y nunca antes he estado cerca de uno. Es tan pequeña y tan llena de necesidades.

-Ella sólo necesita lo básico, comer, dormir y comodidad. Yo creo que estarás bien, Potter.

-Mi nombre es Harry ¿Podría al menos llamarme Harry mientras estoy aquí?

-Quizás, podría. Debo admitir que me sorprendió encontrarlo aquí, me equivoqué al pensar que al traerme aquí, usted dormiría en el laboratorio o quizás en el sofá ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo acompañarme? Porque debe reconocer que esto es un poco inapropiado.

-Su laboratorio es muy frío y la niña quedaba muy lejos.

-¿Se da cuenta que esto no es lo que tenía en mente el director cuando accedió a que pasara la noche aquí?

-No haga más suposiciones en las que esté involucrado el director, estoy convencido que él puede ver todas las posibles consecuencias en cualquier situación y sé que si él llegara a tener alguna objeción yo no estaría aquí ahora.

Harry dio vuelta y quedó cara a cara con Snape

-Gracias por dejarnos quedar con usted, creo que si estuviera solo con ella hubiera estado despierto toda la noche pendiente de ella. Aún me encuentro asimilando la idea de que tengo una hija.

-¿Hiciste algo para prevenir esta situación? Existen encantamientos anticonceptivos que son completamente eficaces, para cualquiera de las dos partes.

-Ella es muggle, no pensé en poder sacar mi varita y hechizarme a mi mismo, además, sólo me sé el encantamiento sterilitas temporaras que sé que tiene poca duración, así que tampoco sabía el momento exacto para hacerlo. Ella tenía condones muggles, horrorosos a decir verdad, y obviamente no tan efectivos como los hechizos. Pero veo a mi hija y no puedo pensar en ella como una clase de error.

-¿Qué hay sobre su madre? ¿En verdad planeaba darla en adopción?

-Sí, incluso ya tenía todos los documentos listos y sólo buscaba mi firma, me dijo que no pensaba decirme sobre el bebé y que sólo se decidió hasta ayer.

-¿La amas? ¿La amaste?

-Me preocupaba por ella, ambos estábamos solos y parecía que atravesábamos por las mismas cosas, es muggle, dos años mayor, se me hacía fácil hablar con ella y disfrutaba de su compañía. No estoy seguro de si eso fue amor, pero lo que sea que haya sentido, no debió de ser lo mismo con ella porque nunca se comunicó conmigo durante nueve meses y sólo me contactó para dar a la niña en adopción, supongo que no quiso vivir con la culpabilidad de no habérmelo dicho.

Severus podía oír el dolor en su voz y extendió su mano para tomar el hombro de Harry. El chico pareció tomar eso como un permiso para más. Se movió hacia Severus, y presionándose contra él, descansó su frente en el pecho del hombre mayor, quien puso su brazo alrededor de él abrazándolo por la espalda y atrayéndolo más hacia su lado, su otra mano subió a acariciar la cabeza del chico con suavidad, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras.

Severus sintió las cálidas y húmedas lágrimas sobre su pecho provenientes del llanto silencioso de Harry. Deseó ir y sacudir a esa chica idiota por herir al muchacho. Severus acarició la espalda del joven, deseando poder encontrar palabras que lo hicieran sentir mejor.

-Es muy valiente lo que estás haciendo, estás responsabilizándote de tu hija, hay muchos jóvenes que no hacen lo mismo estando en igual situación. Ella es muy afortunada de tenerte como su padre.

-Gracias- respondió lloroso, susurrando y temblando.

-Su hija despertará de nuevo dentro de poco, trate de dormir y en la mañana podrá llamar a Molly y saber si está dispuesta a hacerse cargo de su hija mientras la jornada termina. El director tendrá sus nuevas recámaras listas para mañana. Todo se verá mejor en el día.


	4. Chapter 4

**EL RESIDENTE MÁS JOVEN DE HOGWARTS.**

Título Original: The youngest resident of Hogwarts

Autora: alliekatgal

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: Slash, Chan, No Mpreg.

**Esta traducción cuenta con la autorización de su autora.**

**Cáp. 4. Molly.**

Cuando Harry despertó, Severus ya se había ido y la bebé estaba dormida; se duchó con rapidez y encontró sus ropas preparadas a los pies de la cama, incluyendo unos bóxer de seda negra limpios que se veían sospechosamente similares a los que estaba usando Severus la noche anterior.

Una camisa blanca limpia había sido puesta junto a sus pantalones. Harry reconoció que debería pertenecer a Severus cuando, al ponérsela, encontró que le quedaba un poco grande, especialmente en el largo de las mangas. Aún así, estaba limpia y planchada y ni de cerca le quedaba como la ropa de Dudley.

Terminó de vestirse y rebuscó dentro de la pañalera, localizando un pequeño mameluco de suave material blanco con pequeños patos bordados a lo largo del pecho. Sacó a Iris fuera de la cuna y la acostó encima de la cama para cambiarle el pañal y la ropa, despertándola en el proceso; más que llorando, ella observaba intensamente como le hablaba con suavidad mientras la vestía y la envolvía en una manta.

Colocó su saco y corbata dentro de su maleta, revisó alrededor del cuarto antes de tomar la pañalera y la bebé, agarró su capa y se fue. Tenía un poco de tiempo antes que el desayuno comenzara, así que se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor para ver a Ron y Hermione y ponerse una túnica limpia para el día. La sala común rebosaba en ruido y actividad pero todo se detuvo tan pronto Harry entró con la bebé.

Hermione llegó hasta él y miró a la bebé entre sus brazos:

-Harry, ¿fue por esto que ella te llamó? ¿Es tuya?

El chico sonrió ante el desconcierto en su voz. Ya les había contado a sus amigos sobre Caitlin, pero nunca les había dicho que tan íntimos habían llegado a ser ellos dos.

-Sí, ella es mía. Nació ayer- removió la manta para que Hermione pudiera ver a la bebé mejor.

-Oh, Harry, es hermosa, pero, ¿por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde está su madre?

-Caitlín dijo que no podía hacerse cargo de ella y planeaba darla en adopción: De hecho, ella va a vivir conmigo, el director está preparando unas habitaciones diferentes para nosotros. En verdad voy a necesitar ayuda, Hermione; por favor, no te enojes conmigo, es sólo que no me siento cómodo compartiendo todo lo que ha llevado a este bebé a estar aquí. Y no, no sabía de ella hasta ayer.

-Oh, Harry, por supuesto que te ayudaremos. Estoy segura que podré encontrar algunos libros sobre desarrollo infantil, y si le preguntamos a Madame Pince de seguro conseguiremos algunos libros sobre paternidad, alimentación y todo eso.

-Gracias, Hermione. ¿Siempre puedo contar contigo, no?

Harry se sitió mejor sabiendo que tenía su apoyo, incluso si ello implicaba que hiciera una investigación sobre el bienestar de su hija.

Ron bajó del dormitorio y se detuvo allí, boquiabierto, cuando vio a Harry sosteniendo a la bebé entre sus brazos.

-Harry, ¿quién es la pequeña?

El chico sólo le sonrió, levantó a la bebé y presionó su mejillita contra la suya.

-Oh no, no, no, no, no. Dime que estoy equivocado, que esa niña no es tuya, porque sé que me contarías si te hubieras acostado con esa muggle.

-Esa muggle era mi novia y la madre de Iris; tú eres mi mejor amigo, Ron, pero eso no significa que deba contarte todos los detalles acerca de cualquier relación que tenga.

-¡Pero yo te hubiera contado, Harry!

-Ron, tú creciste con cinco hermanos, ustedes se cuentan todo. Esto era personal, entre Caitlin y yo, y no quería degradarla al compartirlo en una de las charlas dentro de la ducha.

-Bien, bien. Lo siento. Sólo que me sorprendí un poco, eso es todo. ¿Por qué está aquí, contigo?

-Va a vivir conmigo; créeme que no tuve más opciones que traerla conmigo. Me iré de la torre hoy porque necesitamos un lugar más silencioso y con una par de cosas más para la bebé.

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella? ¿Crees que Dumbledore dejará que se quede cuando aún faltan semanas para que terminemos la escuela? No creo que los profesores vayan a estar entusiasmados por tenerla en clases, sin mencionar que no sería muy seguro para ella.

-Volvimos anoche y Dumbledore no tuvo ninguna objeción en que Iris se quede, él fue quien sugirió que podíamos llamar a tu mamá y preguntarle si podría venir y cuidarla durante el día, hasta que yo termine clases- miró a Ron con aprehensión, no muy seguro de cómo sería recibido ese trozo de información. Sabía que Ron podía llegar a ser un poco irracional a veces y no quería que se enojara por preguntarle a su madre si podía cuidar de su hija.

-Fabuloso, a mamá le encantará, odia el que todos estemos ahora lejos y mantiene la esperanza de que Bill o Charlie se enlacen con una buena bruja y le den nietos para mimarlos.

-¿Hermione, podrías sentarte con ella por un minuto? Necesito terminar de vestirme y luego debemos bajar a desayunar.

Ella tomó a la bebé con cautela y se sentó en uno de los sofás.

-Umm, Harry, creo que los elfos han podido darte una camisa equivocada, se ve un poco grande para ti.

El chico se limitó a sonreír y corrió escaleras arriba a su dormitorio. Pronto, Hermione fue rodeada, todo el mundo quería ver de cerca a hija de Harry.

Regresó correctamente vestido para el día y Hermione, renuente, le devolvió a la bebé. Juntos bajaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Harry ignoró lo mejor posible los murmullos que se oían alrededor de él, mientras hacía su camino hasta su silla en la mesa de Gryffindor; dejó la pañalera en el suelo detrás de él cuando vio aparecer un tetero frente a su plato.

Iris estaba comenzando a alborotarse, su boca dejaba escapar pequeños gritos de queja y fruncía su ceño. Rápidamente, Harry puso la tetilla en su boca, agradeciendo que estuviera hambrienta en lugar de mojada; por supuesto, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de tener ese problema también, al menos ella no estaba bebiendo su leche de un solo trago. Harry deslizó el pequeño gorrito de su cabeza para acariciar su suave pelito negro.

-Harry, lamento si te metí en problemas, pero estaba muy preocupado por ti y nadie sabía a donde habías ido. Fui uno de los que le dijo a Dumbledore que estabas perdido- le dijo Neville desde el otro lado de la mesa, mostrándose lleno de remordimiento.

-Está bien, Neville. Aprecio mucho el que te preocupes por mí, yo no sabía nada de Iris cuando me fui ayer, Caitlin había llamado y dicho que me necesitaba y nadie iba a dejarme salir de la escuela a ver a una muggle con la que estuve saliendo el verano pasado. El director fue muy comprensivo, incluso no me castigó por haberme ido.

Iris había terminado su leche, así que Harry la alzó, la puso sobre su hombro y dio golpecitos en su espalda hasta que ella eructó, le puso de nuevo el gorrito en la cabeza y la acomodó en un brazo mientras intentaba comer lo mejor posible con el otro. La mayoría de los Gryffindors estaban entusiasmados con la bebé, pero Harry los decepcionó al no permitir que ninguna otra persona la sostuviera.

-Ella no tiene ni un día de nacida y no creo que sea seguro que ella pase por todos los que quieren arrullarla.

-H… H… Harry…- El chico miró sobre sus hombros cuando vio a Neville pálido y comenzando a titubear. El Profesor Snape estaba de pie detrás de él, imponente en sus túnicas negras de diario.

-Señor Potter, el director quisiera verlo en su oficina, podrá recoger a la señorita Potter en mi despacho cuando salga- la voz de Snape era fría y estricta, pero a los oídos de Harry sólo se escucharon los tonos cálidos que el hombre había utilizado la noche anterior.

Harry sorprendió a todos, excepto a Severus, cuando dio la vuelta y puso a la bebé en sus manos.

-Acaba de comer, por lo que estará tranquila por un rato. ¿Desea su pañalera?

-No creo, estaremos en mi oficina- se deslizó fuera del salón a una menor velocidad de la usual en él, con la bebé asegurada entre sus brazos.

-Harry, no puedo creer que acabas de dejar que ese bastardo se lleve a tu hija, ¿por qué dejaste que él se la llevara cuando ni siquiera permitiste que la sostuviéramos nosotros?

-Ron, él sabe como cuidarla. Siempre ha estado ahí, protegiéndome, aún si ha pasado años reprendiéndome y demostrándome todo el odio que siente por mi padre y Sirius; confío completamente en él. Iris y yo estuvimos con él anoche y en realidad cuidó de ambos.

Agarró su mochila y se levantó de la mesa, dejando a sus amigos impactados y preguntándose si había perdido la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo Harry confiaba más en Snape que en sus amigos?

Harry se encontró con la profesora McGonagall en la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Tiene que subir, señor Potter, el director está esperándolo.

-Sí, Señora- se apresuró a subir las escaleras y entrar al despacho, encontrando a Dumbledore de pie al lado de la chimenea, hablando con Molly Weasley.

-Harry, acabo de decirle a Molly que necesitabas hablar con ella, te daré unos minutos, ¿bien?

Él intentó tragarse el nudo que se le formó en la garganta y su corazón estaba latiendo enloquecido, había tenido la esperanza que Dumbledore le diría sobre Iris, pero parecía ser que Harry no tenía tanta suerte.

-Hola, querido, ¿Está todo bien?

-Umm, hola, señora Weasley. Ah, la otra noche, acabo de enterarme, um, bien, tengo una hija.

-¡Harry!- hizo una mueca de dolor ante el fuerte alarido-. Quédate ahí. Sólo dejaré mi delantal y voy para allá.

Unos instantes después, Molly Weasley salía de la chimenea; olía a pan fresco y naranja, como si hasta ahora estuviera haciendo el desayuno.

-¿He escuchado bien, Harry? ¿Tienes una hija? ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Dónde está?

-Por el momento está con uno de los profesores. Umm. Estuve saliendo con una muggle durante el verano, yo no sabía que estaba embarazada, y sólo se puso en contacto conmigo hasta ayer, me dijo que teníamos una hija que había nacido ese mismo día. Pero yo la criaré; ella quería ponerla en adopción, yo no podía dejarla hacer eso y esperaba que usted pudiera ayudarme a cuidarla, sólo hasta que las clases terminen.

-Oh, Harry, por supuesto. Arthur estará complacido de tener un bebé de nuevo en casa. Ella puede vivir con nosotros en La Madriguera y tú puedes pasar los fines de semana con nosotros.

-En realidad, sólo necesito que alguien la vigile durante el día, es mi hija y deseo ser quien la cuide y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. Si pudiera cuidarla mientras estoy en clases, yo estaré en condiciones de ocuparme de ella el resto del tiempo.

-Bueno, supongo que podría hacer eso, querido. Tú puedes traerla a La Madriguera en las mañanas y yo la traeré cuando termines tus clases por las tardes. Es obvio que no puedes permanecer en la torre, la bebé necesita paz y tranquilidad y podría mantener a los chicos despiertos en la noche.

-Sí, el director está preparando algunas habitaciones para nosotros, no las he visto todavía, pero de seguro en seguida iremos y podrá conocer a Iris.

-Iris, que nombre tan adorable, cariño. Vamos a buscar a Albus para poder ver tus nuevas habitaciones.

Como si esa fuera su señal, el director apareció.

-Harry, Dobby te mostrará las habitaciones. Molly, que agradable verte.

Dobby apareció con un plop, comentando emocionado sobre los nuevos dormitorios. Harry y Molly lo siguieron, bajaron al vestíbulo y luego subieron por unas escaleras.

Dobby se detuvo delante de un retrato de Sir Pendleton y le pasó la contraseña a Harry, "Dixies danzantes". El chico entró para encontrarse dentro de un salón de tamaño moderado; había una gran cama, una cuna pequeña y un guardarropa empotrado contra uno de los lados de la habitación. El otro lado tenía un escritorio, un pequeño sofá y una mecedora. Había una chimenea con ventanas arqueadas en cada lado, que dejaban entrar el sol de la mañana.

El baúl de Harry ya se encontraba a los pies de la cama, y al echar un vistazo al armario, se encontró con su escasa gama de prendas de vestir ya en las perchas. Un arco de los lados daba a una pequeña cocina con un área para comer, mientras que una puerta al otro lado de la habitación daba lugar a un baño con ducha y una pequeña tina.

-Sí, esto deberá ser suficiente para ti, Harry. Ahora, estoy segura que vas a necesitar algunos suministros para tu hija, ¿Te gustaría que yo fuera a conseguirlos? Necesitará ropa, mantas, una pañalera, pañales, teteros, jabón y polvos, juguetes, libros… - Harry la interrumpió gentilmente.

-Sí, señora Weasley, lo que usted crea que ella va a necesitar, le daré la llave de mi bóveda para que tome lo que usted crea que va a costar.

-Está bien, querido. La sacaré hoy y cuando tengamos todo lo enviaremos aquí. Ahora, creo que es tiempo de conocer a tu hija.

Harry lideró el camino hasta las mazmorras y atravesó la puerta abierta del despacho del profesor de Pociones. Severus había transfigurado su silla en una butaca grande y maciza, en la que estaba sentado con la bebé en su regazo, mirándola dormir, un dedo largo acariciaba su mejilla y su expresión era una que Harry nunca había visto antes, era una mezcla de anhelo y tristeza.


	5. Chapter 5

**EL RESIDENTE MÁS JOVEN DE HOGWARTS.**

Título Original: The youngest resident of Hogwarts

Autora: alliekatgal

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: Slash, Chan, No Mpreg.

**Esta traducción cuenta con la autorización de su autora.**

**Cáp. 5. Privado de Sueño.**

Harry aclaró suavemente su garganta consiguiendo que el hombre saliera de sus propios pensamientos.

-Ah, señor Potter, ¿asumo que Molly aceptó ayudarle con la joven señorita Potter?- movió a la bebé entre sus brazos y se levantó despacio de la silla.

Harry la recibió con un suspiro.

-Gracias, profesor- Harry giró en dirección a Molly-. Ella es Iris- presentó a la bebé, quitándole el gorrito y dejando a simple vista su abundante cabellera negra. Iris escogió ese momento para despertar y mirar a su alrededor con sus grandes y profundos ojos negros. El joven se la pasó a la madre de Ron, notando la confianza y experiencia que ella poseía cargando bebés.

-Harry, es adorable y ¡mira que ojos! Vaya, vaya, creo que a la única persona que conozco con unos ojos tan oscuros es a Severus, y parece tener tu cabello alborotado.

-Umm, su madre tiene ojos oscuros, y, eh, el cabello liso y negro, de piel pálida, casi como, eh, umm… Harry dejó de hablar cuando con cierta culpa notó que Caitlin en verdad tenía una apariencia muy similar a la de Severus. Vió como el maestro de Pociones arqueaba una de sus cejas inquisitivamente mientras caía en cuenta de lo que implicaba Harry.

El chico se giró para hablar con la señora Weasley de nuevo.

-Umm, hoy no tengo clase sino hasta las cuatro. ¿Está segura que no le importa hacerse cargo de ella?

-Para nada, Harry. Será un agradable cambio de rutina y nos divertiremos mucho el día de hoy. Ahora, nosotras tenemos que irnos, querido. Te encontraré en tu habitación esta tarde, ¿cierto?

El chico asintió y se inclinó para besar a su hija antes que se fuera con Molly, quien salió tarareándole suavemente. Apenas ellas se fueron, Harry encontró que Severus aún lo observaba, desconcertado por la apariencia de Caitlin.

-Así que, háblame otra vez sobre su madre, ¿creo que estabas diciendo algo sobre cabello y ojos oscuros y piel pálida?

-Umm, bueno, verás, ella me recordaba, bien, no realmente me recordaba, pero si puede que por mi mente haya cruzado que se parecía mucho a tí, obvio que es una chica. Además, es muy delgada, casi de mi estatura, y con una pequeña y bonita nariz. Umm, también le gusta vestir de negro con frecuencia.

Harry se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más y se forzó a sí mismo a mantenerse callado.

Severus dio un paso hacia Harry.

-Parece ser que tienes cierta inclinación por brujas de cabello y ojos oscuros, señor Potter. Creo recordar que para el baile de Yule durante tu cuarto año, fue con la señorita Patil, y hubo algunos que comentaron que estuviste viendo a la señorita Chang durante tu quinto año. Encuentro interesante que ambas tengan cabello y ojos oscuros, al igual que tu descripción de la madre de la bebé.

Harry reconoció que nunca antes había podido ver las cosas de forma tan clara. Él había estado fascinado por Snape durante años. A veces Snape era como un enigma; durante sus primeros cinco años en el colegio había gastado mucho tiempo y energía humillándolo, pero a la vez, se ponía a sí mismo en peligro para protegerlo.

Incluso, Severus había defendido a Harry frente a Fudge al final de su cuarto año, llegó hasta mostrar su marca oscura para validar la denuncia de Harry sobre el regreso del Lord Oscuro. Durante su quinto año, Harry había estado al tanto de muchos de los pensamientos y recuerdos privados del hombre, mientras Snape trataba de enseñarle a proteger su mente.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera todo cambió para su sexto año. Había pasado muchas tardes con Snape, trabajando en sus lecciones de defensa, y para cuando todo hubo concluido, Snape estuvo justo ahí a sus espaldas, y Harry supo que nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de derrotar a Voldemort si no hubiera sido por Snape.

Cuando se fue de vacaciones, tuvo al hombre en su mente una gran cantidad de tiempo; ¿habría mirado a Caitlin y visto a Snape? Por supuesto, a pesar de compartir ciertas características superficiales, eran personas completamente diferentes. Caitlin era una persona tranquila, con cierta serenidad que Harry encontraba reconfortante. Cuando Severus estaba tranquilo, Harry estaba aún más pendiente de él que de costumbre.

Aunque Caitlin era un calmante para Harry, Snape siempre provocaba que su corazón latiera de manera errática y que le sudaran las palmas de las manos, claro que, había sido principalmente por miedo o por ira; o por lo menos así había sido hasta el año anterior, porque una vez que Harry regresó para su séptimo año, se encontró a sí mismo observando esa manos elegantes, y, ahora, las palmas de sus manos sudaban por razones completamente diferentes.

Harry finalmente había podido vislumbrar la soldad y la vulnerabilidad camufladas bajo las sonrisas irónicas y los gestos de burla. Quiso ser amigo de Severus, que era como solía llamarlo cuando pensaba en él. El sentido del humor del hombre era tan seco y pronunciado, con tan poca emoción, que tomó meses a Harry poder disfrutarlo y comenzar a pagarle con la misma moneda.

-Bien, ahora ya sabes que parece ser que me atraen las personas de cierta apariencia. No que sea realmente un secreto, creo. ¿Qué es lo que veías mientras observabas a Iris? Parecías, no sé, ¿triste, tal vez?

Snape estuvo tanto tiempo en silencio, que pensó que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta.

-Veo tantas cosas cuando la miro: belleza, inocencia, potencial, necesidad. Te veo a ti en sus ojos, no en el color, pero si en la forma como ellos me miran; a menudo tienes ese aire atento pero tranquilo envolviéndote.

Se movió a través del cuarto, con su capa ondeando tras él.

-Miro a tu niña y no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿cómo habría sido un hijo mío? ¿Tendría él o ella una piel igual de delicada y aquellos ojos tan misteriosos? Nunca lo sabré, porque nunca seré padre.

-Severus, tú aún eres un mago joven, ni siquiera has llegado a los cuarentas. Todavía tienes tiempo de encontrar a alguien con quien compagines y con quien tener hijos.

Harry, no quería ni imaginarse a Severus con alguien más, sus largos dedos acariciando la piel de otra persona, o su sexy voz susurrando seductoramente a su oído.

-Puede que encuentre a alguien, pero desde que prefiero a magos en vez de brujas, no tendré nunca hijos. Hay personas, como el padre de Draco, que no tienen objeciones en casarse con una bruja simplemente para engendrar un heredero, yo nunca podría hacer eso, a pesar de mi deseo de tener uno.

-¿Odias enseñar? Quiero decir, como tienes que pasar todo tu tiempo con los hijos de otras personas.

-Para el momento que los estudiantes llegan aquí, ya han encontrado su camino para convertirse en su propia persona; jóvenes, sí, pero ya con opiniones e ideas sobre el mundo. De alguna manera, una vida completamente nueva es tan diferente. Tienes oportunidad de influenciarlos, de ser parte de ellos.

Harry apretó con gentileza el brazo de Severus, deseando poder decir algo, pero sin querer hacer las cosas más incómodas para el hombre.

-Entre más viejo, más sentimental me estoy volviendo. Disfruta tu hija, Potter; protégela, ámala y escúchala. Ella tiene un potencial increíble.

-¿A pesar del hecho que su madre sea una muggle?

-De verdad, Harry. Ella es tu hija. Mira lo poderoso que eres, cuan fundamental has sido para nuestro mundo, y sin embargo, dos de tus abuelos eran muggles. La magia se manifiesta a sí misma, según su propia voluntad. A pesar de lo que nosotros digamos sobre la supremacía de los sangre pura.

Harry volvió a dar un apacible apretón al brazo que estaba debajo de su mano.

-Gracias de nuevo por cuidar de nosotros, de ambos, anoche. También aprecio mucho lo de la ropa limpia.

-Creo que es hora que vayas a clases, Harry. Sabes donde encontrarme si es llegas a necesitar algo.

-Gracias, señor.

Harry pasó el día un poco aturdido. Trató de concentrarse en sus clases, pero fue algo difícil. Sus pensamientos se mantuvieron regresando a Severus y los estudiantes estaban constantemente haciendo preguntas sobre Iris. Al fin fueron las cuatro de la tarde, Harry dijo un apresurado adiós a Ron y Hermione y se fue para su cuarto. No había visto a Iris desde el desayuno y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo, varias veces, que Molly Weasley había criado a siete hijos y habían sobrevivido a tiempos mucho más oscuros que esos. Iris estaría segura con ella.

Pasó a través del retrato de Sir Pendleton, y por un momento, estuvo seguro que se había equivocado de habitación; entonces, Molly apareció en el arco de la cocina con la pequeña Iris en sus brazos.

-Harry, querido, ¿qué tal estuvo tu día?

-Oh, bien, sí, bien. Um, ¿cómo estuvo el suyo? ¿Qué hizo Iris?

-La pequeñita durmió la mayor parte del día. Creo que ya está lista para verte.

Harry dejó sus libros y se sacó la túnica, antes de tomar a su hija en sus brazos. La apoyó contra su hombro, percibiendo su olor a limpio y a talcos de bebé, y cubrió su mejilla con un beso antes de retirarla un poco y poder mirar dentro de sus profundos ojos.

-He escrito algunos hechizos de mucha utilidad para ti, hay una lista en tu escritorio. Déjame mostrarte algunas cosas que escogí para la bebé.

La siguió hasta la cocina, encontrando que le recordaba a la casa de Ron. Molly había puesto una cortina a cuadros sobre el borde superior de la ventana y un mantel que combinaba sobre la pequeña mesa. Ella abrió la alacena para mostrarle las filas de biberones y tetillas.

-Las botellas están encantadas para mantener cualquier líquido que se les introduzca a la correcta temperatura. Sólo deja el tetero utilizado en el fregadero y los elfos domésticos lo devolverán limpio a la alacena. Esta despensa está llena de fórmula.

Le mostró el cajón lleno de baberos y paños para que Harry utilizara cuando el bebé regurgitara.

-Esto evitará que tu ropa se manche, querido.

El área comprendida entre el escritorio y el sofá, estaba cubierta por una gruesa y suave alfombra, el sofá estaba adornado por coloridos cojines y una sobremanta. La útil cuna de madera oscura había desaparecido, y en su lugar se encontraba ahora, una más delicada, hecha de madera blanca, con un largo delantal con volantes tejidos que caían por todos los lados. Harry pasó su mano sobre la suave manta que yacía en la cuna.

Molly llevó a Harry al baño y le mostró los nuevos artículos que habían allí. En lugar de las paredes blancas y desnudas que había visto en la mañana, había ahora un cuarto de baño con un suave color amarillo claro, toallas azul pastel y una cortina para la ducha a juego.

-Los pañales sucios los puedes poner aquí; la papelera está encantada con un i _scourgify /i _ que la limpiará, y luego, los elfos domésticos los regresaran limpios. Puse los envases del shampoo y del jabón líquido de la bebé en este estante, y aquí está su cepillo. Hay algunas pomadas aquí para el salpullido que producen los pañales; puedes usar un hechizo ocasionalmente para desvanecerlo, pero no muy seguido.

-Muchas gracias por hacer todo esto. Yo nunca habría sabido que comprar o dónde conseguirlo.

-De nada, Harry. Sólo debes llegar a través de la chimenea en la mañana. No necesitas enviar nada para la bebé, he dejado ropa y suministros para ella en la madriguera. Bien, ahora será mejor que me regrese a casa, Arthur llegará pronto- besó a Iris y le dio a Harry un cálido abrazo antes de marcharse.

Harry apenas y lo logró durante los dos días siguientes, cuando y finalmente llegó el fin de semana. No se había dado cuenta de cuan exhausto podría estar después de tres noches de levantarse con frecuencia para darle de comer a Iris. Tenía previsto dormir a cada momento en que Iris también durmiera por los próximos dos días. Hermione se había ofrecido a ir a estudiar a sus habitaciones el sábado por la tarde. Estaba esperanzado en tener cinco horas seguidas de sueño sin interrupciones, mientras la chica se hacía cargo de una de las comidas.

Se sentía lo suficientemente renovado el sábado, como para pasar parte del día en la sala común de Gryffindor, estudiando con Ron y Hermione. Estaba feliz de ver a Ginny y a Neville sentados muy juntos en uno de los sofás, estudiando. Ron y Hermione evidentemente eran pareja, pero Harry se sentía mucho menos excluido y solo ahora que tenía a Iris. Sólo tenía que terminar el final del año escolar y luego haría algunos planes para su futuro.

Severus despertó, alguien tocaba a su puerta. Un rápido vistazo a su reloj le dijo lo que su cuerpo ya sabía, que era la maldita media noche.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Harry sosteniendo a una bebé llorona.

-Por favor, haga que se detenga, ha estado llorando por dos horas; está limpia, abrigada, no quiere más leche, y creo que le he hecho un agujero al piso de tanto caminar con ella. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Severus los introdujo en su habitación y ondeó su varita hacia la chimenea para encenderla y hacerla crepitar de nuevo.

-Dámela- dejó la varita y le quitó la bebé al exhausto joven.

Harry trató de no mirar hacia Severus, pero le era muy difícil cuando el hombre sólo estaba vistiendo uno de sus bóxer de seda; tenía un largo y liso abdomen, con fibrosos músculos que se tensaban con el movimiento, sus piernas eran largas y asombrosamente musculosas.

Severus desenvolvió a Iris de la manta y bajó su mameluco hasta sus diminutas rodillas. La acostó sobre su antebrazo derecho, permitiendo que sus brazos y piernas colgaran por cada lado. Sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de uno de sus muslos, la cabecita presionaba contra la curvatura de su codo, mientras el resto de ella lo hacía contra el pecho de él. Procedió a masajear con cuidado de arriba a abajo, y al momento ella paró de llorar.

-Esto funciona mejor si tu brazo está desnudo y el calor de tu cuerpo pueda llegar a su abdomen. Por alguna razón, la presión sobre sus estómagos puede ser de ayuda a los bebés que tienen esta clase de molestia. Los bebés generalmente encuentran atractivo cualquier tipo de acunado o de arrullo animado, pero no muy vigoroso.

Severus paró de arrullarla, pero continuó caminando alrededor de la habitación, por pocos minutos más, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su pequeña espalda. Se detuvo en frente del sofá, y vio que Harry había caído dormido. Llevó a la bebé y a su manta dentro de la alcoba y transfiguró de nuevo la silla en una cuna antes de acostarla y cobijarla.

Levitó al joven dentro de la recámara y lo colocó en la cama, se acostó a su lado y cobijó a ambos, argumentando que Harry y también la bebé podrían conseguir unas horas de sueño en su cuarto. Harry dio vuelta dormido y se presionó contra la espalda de Severus, con un brazo descansando sobre la cadera del hombre mayor. Snape se durmió con el suave aliento de Harry sobre su espalda.

0o0o0o0o0o

Notas finales:

Qué les pareció??? ahora yo soy la que espero por sus comentarios!

Hasta la otra.


	6. Chapter 6

cap

**LA HABITANTE MÁS JOVEN DE HOGWARTS.**

Título Original: The youngest resident of Hogwarts

Autora: alliekatgal

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: Slash, Chan, No Mpreg.

Sumary: La novia muggle de Harry quiere poner a su bebé en adopción, sin embargo, Harry decide llevarse al bebé a Hogwarts y encuentra en Snape una inesperada ayuda.

**Esta traducción cuenta con la autorización de su autora. **

**cap. 6. Exámenes y Planes.****  
**  
Harry se deleitaba en la calidez y comodidad de su cama. Por lo general, él no sentía ese agradable calorcillo y realmente, nunca había deseado permanecer en cama como lo hacía justo en ese momento, no es que hubiera tenido la oportunidad tampoco desde que Iris nació. Sólo cuando trató de arquear su espalda para desperezarse, fue que comprendió que esa calidez provenía de Severus, que estaba ejerciendo presión contra él.

Recordó haber bajado con Iris porque no había sido capaz de detener sus lágrimas. Le pareció recordar a Severus que le indicaba como calmarla, pero era más parecido a una impresión de palabras, que a un claro recuerdo de una conversación. La vez anterior que Harry había estado en la cama con Severus, había sido porque se había deslizado dentro de la cama, pero esta vez, era obvio que Severus lo había puesto allí. Podría haberlo dejado dormido en el sofá, pero lo acostó en su propia cama y luego se le había unido.

Snape murmuraba algo imperceptible detrás de él, cuando sintió una mano caliente deslizarse sobre su cadera. La parte superior del pijama de Harry se había subido, y la mano de Severus presionaba contra la piel desnuda de su estómago. Harry no sabía si saltar de la cama y arriesgarse a despertar a Severus o pretender estar dormido y permitir que la mano del hombre permaneciera donde estaba.

Y toda aquella cuestión del latir rápido de su corazón y de las palmas sudorosas empezó de nuevo, y para empeorar las cosas, si Severus movía ligeramente su mano hacia el sur, podía encontrar otra reacción en Harry a la acción de acurrucarse contra el hombre; porque deseaba más que nada, darse vuelta y presionarse a sí mismo contra Severus, para dejarle bien claro y sin lugar a dudas, cuanto lo afectaba. En lugar de eso, movió con cuidado la mano y se deslizó fuera de la cama. En silencio, cerró la puerta del baño y saltó dentro de la ducha para hacerse cargo de su latente erección.

Severus se había despertado cuando Harry empezó a mover su mano, disfrutando tan sólo unos segundos de la sensación de tener al joven hombre contra él, antes de que esa calidez se fuera, y Harry cerrara la puerta del baño. El sonido del agua corriendo, hizo muy poco por enmascarar los gemidos y sonidos procedentes de detrás de la puerta cerrada. Severus estaba comenzando a deslizar su mano dentro de su bóxer para encargarse de su propio problema, cuando Iris principió a despertar y a llorar. Maldición. Encontró su túnica y su varita, y convocó a un elfo doméstico para pedir un tetero para la bebé, y té para él y para Harry.

Severus estaba sentado en el sofá con Iris cuando Harry salió de la ducha. La bebé había terminado su botella, por lo que la entregó al chico para así poder beber su té antes de que se le enfriara.

Harry se sentó en el sofá y palmeó la espalda de la bebé. Trató, pero no pudo evitar detener un bostezo de cansancio, a pesar de haber dormido y de la ducha.

-No has dormido lo suficiente. Necesitas hacer otros arreglos para la niña. Tienes los Éxtasis que comienzan en dos semanas y nunca lograrás pasarlos si te duermes durante la parte teórica.

-Estaré bien. En todo caso, parece que ahora ya no son tan importantes, no quiero ser más un auror, ni deseo tener algo que ver con el Ministerio. En serio que no tengo idea de lo que haremos a partir del próximo mes, excepto quizás, ponernos al día con el sueño.

-No dejaré que te rindas ahora. No he pasado los últimos siete años enseñándote, sin mencionar el salvarte el pellejo en incontables ocasiones, para que ahora abandones todo. ¡DORMIRÁS, ESTUDIARÁS Y PASARÁS TODOS TUS MALDITOS EXÁMENES! ¿Qué clase de ejemplo serás para esta niña si tú simplemente renuncias justo cuando estás a punto de terminar?

Iris comenzó a llorar cuando Severus gritó a Harry.

-Nunca dije que me estaba dando por vencido. Tomaré los jodidos exámenes, pero, ¿qué mierda de diferencia hay en lograr conseguir dos Éxtasis ó seis o cincuenta Éxtasis?

-¡No existe semejante cosa como cincuenta Éxtasis!

-¡Lo sé! No soy un incompleto imbécil, a pesar de que puedas pensar lo contrario. Sólo estoy diciendo que no será el fin del mundo si no logro obtener tantos éxtasis como piensas que podría. Ni siquiera sé que diablos voy a hacer después de terminar la escuela; por ahora, estoy tratando de mantener este acto de malabarismo, hasta que el periodo escolar termine.

-Y yo, estoy tratando de decirte que quizás es hora de poner una de las mazas en manos de otra persona, como tú mismo lo dices, es sólo por poco tiempo.

-Estimo a la señora Weasley, pero no voy a permitir que ella asuma el control y trate a Iris como si fuera su madre, o mía, por si acaso. Sé que ella nos quiere, pero no deseo que dirija mi vida. Tienes razón, sé que tienes razón y tengo que conseguir dormir por un periodo más constante, o seré una ruina antes de finalizar año.

-Si no vas a dejar a Molly ayudarte, al menos, déjame a mí. Puedo encargarme de las comidas nocturnas de Iris y entonces serás capaz de dormir desde la media noche hasta las cinco ó seis.

-¡¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?! No puedes permanecer despierto media noche, en cualquier caso.

-Creo poder lidiar con varias semanas permaneciendo despierto hasta tarde. Puedo calificar trabajos o preparar clase hasta que ella haya comido y luego, puedo dormir justo hasta antes de mi primera clase. Iré a hablar con Albus, para dejarle saber que los dos se quedarán aquí las próximas semanas.

-Pienso que sería mejor que subieras y permanecieras con nosotros. Mi habitación tiene todas sus cosas y es más cálida también.

-Necesito estar aquí en las mazmorras como jefe de la casa de Slytherin. Sería negligente en mis deberes, si un estudiante me necesitara y no supiera donde poder encontrarme.

-Está bien. Traeré algunas botellas y pañales para aquí.

-Hablaré con Albus hoy. Podré darte una pequeña dosis de poción para dormir tan pronto pongas a dormir a la bebé esta noche; esto deberá asegurarnos que dormirás tan pronto te acuestes, pero deberá dejar que despiertes justo a tiempo para cuando ella lo haga también.

Harry y Severus se acomodaron a sus nuevas rutinas sorprendentemente bien. Harry se retiraba después de cenar a sus habitaciones a estudiar y hacerse cargo de Iris, acostumbraba esperar hasta que comenzaba a ponerse quisquillosa cerca de la media noche, antes de bajar con ella a la habitación de Severus.

Era mejor alimentarla en la habitación del Profesor de Pociones, porque Harry comenzaba a dormirse sólo viendo a Iris beber su leche. Sus párpados caían y cerraban, mientras ella se dormía con la leche derramándose por una esquina de su boca. Él debía limpiarle la carita y hacerla eructar antes de dejarla en la cama.

No tuvo necesidad de beber la pócima para dormir que Severus le ofreció, y con la que se dormiría tan pronto su cabeza tocara la almohada. Ellos nunca hablaron sobre compartir la cama de Severus, sencillamente lo hicieron, tampoco es que Harry hubiera mencionado otro lugar para dormir, y cada mañana cuando se despertaba, encontraba un largo brazo cubriéndolo y saboreaba el momento antes de levantarse por la mañana.

Lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor desde que había conseguido dormir sin interrupciones, y cinco horas de sueño, se sentían ahora como una noche completa de descanso.

Severus, usualmente estaba en su oficina cuando Harry llegaba, quien lo dejaba dormido en las mañanas cuando él e Iris regresaban a sus propias habitaciones para un desayuno temprano para ambos.

Harry lo hizo sorprendentemente bien en sus Éxtasis, a pesar de haber obtenido mejores resultados en la práctica que en la parte teórica. El director lo invitó a pasar las vacaciones de verano en el castillo, a fin de que tuviera tiempo para hacer algunos arreglos sobre donde iban a vivir Iris y él.

La bebé y él fueron hasta la estación, para ver a Ron y Hermione allí por última vez. Ron había sorprendido a sus amigos al aceptar un contrato de aprendizaje con un renombrado fabricante de escobas de carrera. Tomaría algunas semanas de vacaciones para ir a visitar a Charlie; después, aprendería la complejidad de diseñar y hacer escobas.

Hermione había decidido asistir a una pequeña universidad mágica en Suiza, para estudiar Aritmancia Avanzada y Runas Antiguas.

Harry prometió enviar una lechuza a cada uno con frecuencia con fotos de iris. Hermione le había comprado a Harry una cámara mágica, como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, de modo que realmente no tenía excusa para no mantener sus promesas.

Caminó a través de Hogsmade después que el tren se fuera. Iris yacía durmiendo pacíficamente en sus brazos, por lo que echaba un vistazo a unas pocas tiendas. Compró algunas camisas para él y no pudo resistirse comprar una camisa de seda negra para Severus. También compró chocolates en Honeydukes y se dirigió al castillo.

Llenó una bolsa con cosas de Iris, agarró una manta de su cama y se encaminó a la cocina. Dobby estaba feliz de preparar una canasta con alimentos para Harry, ignorando las protestas del joven sobre lo mucho que estaba agregando. Harry le dio instrucciones de donde le gustaría que le dejara la canasta y que le informara al Profesor Snape que estaba invitado a un almuerzo al aire libre.

Se dirigió hacia le lago y encontró la canasta debajo del árbol que había indicado. Extendió la manta y dejó a Iris acostada de espalda, mirando con diversión mientras movía sus brazos y chupaba su pequeño puño.

Escarbó entre el contenido de la canasta y comenzó a esparcirlo sobre la manta. Miró hacia arriba, cuando una sombra cayó encima de él. Severus estaba allí, de pie, con sus túnicas de diario, mirando a su alrededor con suspicacia.

-Se llama almuerzo. Quítate la túnica y siéntate. ¡Vamos, Severus!, hace calor y no hay estudiantes; además, Iris y yo te hemos visto muy poco. Ponte cómodo. Dobby empacó comida como para un pequeño batallón.

Sirvió queso, algunas rodajas de manzana y pan crujiente, mientras Severus se quitaba su túnica, para mostrar una camisa blanca de manga larga y pantalones oscuros. Miró como se quitaba las botas negras y las dejaba sobre el césped, cerca de los tenis de Harry.

Iris continuaba gorgojeando y agitando sus brazos; Severus la levantó y la mantuvo frente a él para poder verla directamente a la cara. Ambos estaban muy quietos, como si estuvieran estudiándose uno al otro. Severus sintió que nunca podría cansarse de mirar dentro de sus ojos oscuros. Harry interrumpió sus cavilaciones, pasándole un plato con comida.

-Bájala y come algo. Parece ser que ha descubierto que los dedos de sus pies son los juguetes perfectos, así que no le importará jugar mientras comemos.

Severus trató de no ser muy obvio mientras miraba a Harry comer uvas. El chico no podía solamente ponerlos en su boca. No, tenía que morder cada una a la mitad, y luego lamer el jugo que corría por su barbilla. Severus se encontró a sí mismo cambiando de posición para ajustar la tensión de su pantalón, causada por aquella lengua rosada.

-Severus, ¿pasas siempre todo el verano aquí en la escuela? Como vienes de una familia de sangre limpia, al igual que los Malfoy, ¿no hay una Mansión Snape? Malfoy siempre estaba alardeando sobre la mansión en la que había crecido.

-Hubo una Mansión Snape. Mi padre murió mientras yo estaba aquí en la escuela, así que me uní al tan llamado Maestro. El ministerio me apresó cuando era un mortífago. Malfoy tenía suficientes conexiones y dinero, que le permitió mantener sus bienes, yo no fui tan afortunado; al igual que muchas familias antiguas, nuestra fortuna estaba en tierras y edificaciones, y yo simplemente no tenía el capital necesario para engrosar los bolsillos necesarios- comentó mientras jugaba con la comida de su plato.

>>Sin embargo, heredé una pequeña granja por parte de la familia de mi madre que aún conservo, y paso allí unas semanas cada verano. Es un agradable cambio de la escuela y sus jardines son bastante bonitos. Suelo partir la primera semana de Julio y regresar a comienzos de Agosto. Si quisieras acompañarme, creo que hay mucho espacio para los tres.

Harry no dudó.

-Gracias por la invitación, nos encantará acompañarte; de hecho, nunca antes he salido de vacaciones a cualquier lugar.

Severus giró su cabeza para mirarlo sorprendido.

-¿Los muggles con los que vivías nunca salieron de vacaciones?

-Oh, ellos lo hicieron, pero nunca me permitieron acompañarlos. Siempre tuve que quedarme con la señora Figg, calle abajo. Entonces, si nos vamos a ir por dos semanas o algo así, supongo que debo hacer algunas compras. Iris crece a un ritmo impresionante y la ropa que la señora Weasley le compró ya no le queda.

-Entonces un viaje al Callejón Diagon está en la lista. Yo tengo papeles de trabajo que organizar y necesito inventariar mis reservas de pociones. Si puedes esperar hasta la próxima semana, podemos comprar la ropa y los ingredientes en un solo viaje.

-Suena perfecto.- Harry sonrió y vio que Iris se había dormido agarrando con sus pequeñas manos la pierna del pantalón de Severus, y pensó que ella había tenido una buena idea. Se movió a través de la manta y se apoyó contra la otra pierna del hombre, con su cabeza descansando sobre el largo y firme muslo.

Severus pasaba sus dedos a través del cabello de Harry con una mano, al mismo tiempo, con la otra acariciaba una pierna pequeñita. Suspiró con alegría y se inclinó contra el árbol para descansar.

No pasaron cinco días, cuando la paz de Harry fue interrumpida.

-¡Severus! ¡Severus! ¿Estás aquí?

-¿Harry? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Iris está bien?

-Ella está bien, está con Dumbledore. Es Caitlin, va a regresar a los Estados Unidos y desea vernos antes de irse. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué tal si quiere a Iris? ¡No la dejaré llevarse a mi hija!

-Calma, Harry. Iré contigo, si quieres. Ella no irá a ninguna parte con tu hija, me aseguraré de ello.

-Tengo miedo de que haya cambiado de idea, sé que tengo todo los papeles, pero, ¿qué tal si ella trata de alejarla de mí?

-Harry, estás pensando como un muggle. No tiene manera de encontrarte a ti o a Iris, al menos no mientras permanezcan en el mundo mágico. Si no quieres que vea a la bebé, simplemente díselo. En verdad, ella no tiene los medios.

-No, yo no puedo hacer eso. Quiero tener la opción de vivir como un muggle y no podría hacerlo si tiene a las autoridades buscándonos. Espero que sólo quiera verla para decirle adiós.

-No puedes traerla aquí o cualquier parte dentro de nuestro mundo.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer planes para encontrarnos con ella en Londres, en el Londres muggle. ¿Te molestaría usar ropa muggle para ese día?

-Creo que puedo soportarlo.

-Severus, ¿qué tal si trata de llevarse a Iris?

-Harry, somos magos, esa impertinente no tendrá ni la menor oportunidad. Si te hace sentir mejor, puedo colocarle un encantamiento localizador en un brazalete y mientras la bebé lo lleve puesto, te permitirá encontrarla.

-¡Pero alguien podría quitarle el brazalete!

-Entonces, le haré una banda sin broches alrededor de su tobillo y la encantaré de tal manera que se expanda para que siempre le quede, pero nadie excepto tú o yo podremos removerla. ¿Bastará con eso?

Harry dejó salir un respiro de alivio.

-Sí, eso me podría hacer sentir mejor. En realidad, sólo con que vengas conmigo, me hará sentir mejor.

-Todo resuelto. Establece la reunión y ya veremos que sale de todo esto.

En verdad que Severus estaba intrigado pro la idea de ver a la madre de la bebé. El mismo no tenía preocupaciones por la seguridad de iris y no tenía ningún reparo en usar magia para asegurarse que ella se mantuviera segura con Harry.

Encontró un brazalete en oro, perfecto para la bebé, en una pequeña tienda en Hogsmade, y se la mostró a Harry esa noche.

-Ahora, simplemente la ampliamos y deslizamos a lo largo de su pie y la colocamos alrededor de su tobillo. Necesitaré una gota de tu sangre para activar el encantamiento localizador.

-¿No es ilegal la magia de sangre?

-Mayormente, sí, pero este hechizo no lo es, porque su única finalidad es proporcionar la ubicación del portador y sólo funcionará en un contexto familiar.

Harry miró a Severus inexpresivamente.

-Sólo un pariente de sangre del portador puede utilizar este hechizo; por ello, el Ministerio de Magia nunca lo ha clasificado como ilegal u oscuro, sin embargo, es más bien oscuro.

Harry ofreció su dedo a Severus para que lo cortara ligeramente y goteara sobre el brazalete, al tiempo que entonaba el hechizo. La sangre pareció filtrarse a través del oro y luego desapareció

-Gracias, Severus. Llamaré a los Granger por chimenea y ellos llamaran a Caitlín.

-Todo estará bien, Harry. Lo prometo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

N/T: Hola chics. Quiero agradecerles su apoyo con este trabajo. He tenido el gran inconveniente que cada vez que subo un nuevo capítulo, no aparezco en la lista de actualizaciones recientes y ya no sé que hacer, si alguno lo sabe agradecería enormemente su ayuda.

Esto de las mazas, hace referencia a los objetos que usan precisamente los malabaristas para hacer sus espectáculos, si todavía, y a pesar de mi pobre explicación, no sabes que es una maza, en esta dirección puedes encontrar como se hacen y verás que sí sabes que es!!. Es que yo, como profesora, de lo que sea, me muero de hambre. XD  
H t t p : / / w w w . / malabarismo / hazmazas . htm

Ya sabes, sólo quita los espacios y listo!.

He decidido dejar las excusas para el final, mi demora ha sido justificable, he tenido trabajo hasta para regalar, no miento; la auxiliar contable tuvo que ausentarse como por quince días de la agencia y ¡zuas!, me tocó a mí, ponerme en SU lugar y en MI lugar, como comprenderán, he tenido doble de todo, menos de salario (Vaya mie es ser el jefe).

Ya es el capi seis, lo que significa que estamos a la mitad de la historia, el próximo es uno de mis favoritos y por eso ya lo tengo traducido, sólo me falta pasarlo al compu y todo listo.

Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo y paciencia. No olviden dejar rr!

Besos. AuraSly


	7. Chapter 7

EL RESIDENTE MÁS JOVEN DE HOGWARTS

**LA HABITANTE MÁS JOVEN DE HOGWARTS.**

Título Original: The youngest resident of Hogwarts

Autora: alliekatgal

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: Slash, Chan, No Mpreg.

Sumary: La novia muggle de Harry quiere poner a su bebé en adopción, sin embargo, Harry decide llevarse al bebé a Hogwarts y encuentra en Snape una inesperada ayuda.

**Esta traducción cuenta con la autorización de su autora. **

**Cap. 7. Vínculos familiares.**

Harry, Severus e Iris se aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon. Harry usaba pantalones negros con una camisa de seda verde oscura. Severus iba con la camisa de seda negra que Harry le había comprado, usaba una chaqueta de lino negro y unos pantalones de color gris carbón, y tenía su cabello atado a la espalda y Harry pensó que nunca lo había visto más sexy o elegante. Iris usaba unas diminutas medias blancas con su vestido rosa y chaqueta blanca.

Harry cargaba a Iris, mientras Severus llevaba colgando en uno de sus hombros un maletín de cuero; no soportaba usar la pañalera de la bebé de Harry, y en su lugar, procuraba llevar el maletín de cuero negro.

Caminaron hasta El Caldero Chorreante y lo atravesaron para poder salir a la calle del Londres muggle. Harry ya había recibido la respuesta de los padres de Hermione y se dirigieron a un café cercano que los Granger frecuentaban cuando debían traer a su hija al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles escolares.

El café era pequeño, lo suficiente como para permitirle a Severus usar magia abiertamente y permitirle hacer un encantamiento de memoria a cualquier persona presente.

Habían llegado unos minutos antes para comprobar el área y posicionarse con sus espaldas hacia la pared.

Justo a la hora, Caitlin cruzaba la puerta. Estaba sola y difícilmente se le veía algo diferente a como lucía el verano anterior. Miró alrededor con rapidez y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando encontró a Harry.

-Harry, no estaba segura de si realmente vendrías.

-Dije que estaríamos aquí y siempre cumplo lo que digo, Caitlin. Severus, ella es Caitlin Davies. Caitlin, él es Severus Snape.

Ella saludó rápidamente a Severus antes de fijar sus ojos en la bebé que estaba entre los brazos de Harry.

-Oh, Harry. Ella se ve muy bien. Mira esas mejillas redonditas. Sólo tenía que asegurarme, Harry; tenía que ver que te estabas encargando bien de ella. Luce maravillosa. ¿Puedo sostenerla?

Severus se levantó de su silla y se la ofreció a Caitlin. Ella aceptó el lugar sin notar que en su nueva posición, Severus bloqueaba efectivamente su salida.

Harry sonrió con gratitud a Severus antes de dejar que Caitlin cargara a la bebé. Le ayudó a sostener a Iris, antes de regresar a su lugar. Ella acarició la mejilla de la nena y luego acarició su pelo negro que ahora estaba más espeso. Corrió sus manos sobre el brazo de Iris, por su pequeña rodilla y por debajo de su pie. Haló hacia abajo la pequeña media, y observó el brazalete alrededor del tobillo de la bebé.

-Harry, ¿tú le pusiste esto? ¿Cómo se puede sacar? Parece demasiado pequeño para pasar por su talón.

-Está bien, Caitlin. Tiene un cierre oculto - se acercó y subió de nuevo la media para cubrir su tobillo.- Entonces, ¿regresas a los Estados Unidos?

-Sí, mi año de intercambio acabó y necesito encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir cuando regrese a casa. Sólo quería verlos a ambos una vez más antes de irme. Soy una egoísta, lo sé, pero lo necesitaba.

Severus había estado observando a Caitlin intensamente mientras ella hablaba con Harry. La forma de su cara le parecía familiar, al igual que su cabello y piel pálida.

-Señorita Davies. Puedo ser un poco osado al preguntarle ¿quién es su gente?

-Disculpe, ¿a qué se refiere con mi gente?

-¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Abuelos? ¿De dónde es su familia?

-Pues mi mamá fue Elizabeth Nalón;era británica, pero se mudó a los Estados Unidos poco después de haber nacido yo. No sé quien fue mi padre. Mi madre me dijo que era británico y que fui concebida aquí. Eso fue todo lo que me contó No tengo idea de cómo se conocieron o por cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Tengo que decir, que usted tiene cierta extraordinaria semejanza con uno de mis primos. Me pregunto si su padre sería Tiberius Snape.

Caitlin realmente estudió a Severus en ese instante, deteniéndose en su cabello negro azuloso y en su pálida piel.

-Nunca he tenido idea de quien sería, ni siquiera de cómo poder encontrarlo. Este primo suyo, ¿podría hablar con él? ¿Averiguar si conocía a mi madre?

Severus sacudió su cabeza.

-Me temo que él murió hace dieciocho años.

-¿Cómo murió, Severus? Harry sabía muy poco sobre la familia de él y se preguntaba si tenía algún pariente vivo.

-Me temo que sufrió el mismo destino que Regulus Black y tus padres.

-¡Ah! Entonces, fue por un accidente automovilístico. Lo siento.

Severus volvió a mirar a Caitlin, observando como ella recorría distraídamente sus dedos sobre el brazo de la bebé.

-Sí, bueno, hay una prueba para determinar si realmente estamos emparentados.

Caitlin lo miró con suspicacia.

-Las pruebas de sangre sólo pueden determinar si usted fuera mi padre no a un primo lejano, que es lo que está insinuando. ¿No es así?

-Correcto. Pero, aunque no es muy conocido, en verdad es posible determinar vínculos familiares menos directos

Caitlin continuó mirándolo fijamente.

-Créame, será rápido y sin dolor. Se lo aseguro.

Caitlin miró a Harry, quien asintió tranquilizadoramente y se levantó para tomar a su hija entre sus brazos.

-Está bien. ¿Cuál es esa prueba?

-Cierre sus ojos un momento.

Tan pronto ella cerró los ojos, Severus discretamente sacó su varita, manteniendo su espalda hacia los demás clientes de la cafetería, y conjuró un 'Familiares Manifestus'.

Una espiral de humo azul comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de Severus; un aro se extendió hacia Caitlin, mientras otro se lanzó hacia Iris. El humo se separó de la varita y se dividió totalmente en dos anillos que daban vueltas en las manos de ambas. El anillo que giraba entorno a Caitlin se volvió verde, mientras que el anillo que giraba alrededor de Iris se tornó amarillo.

Severus miró hacia Harry con una expresión de satisfacción.

-Felicitaciones, señor Potter, su hija es una Snape.

Caitlin abrió los ojos para ver una neblina amarilla desvaneciéndose alrededor de la mano de su hija, y débiles anillos color verde flotando cerca de la suya.

-Harry, ¿qué sucede?

Severus sacó su varita y pronunció un 'Finite Incantatem', seguido de un 'Obliviate'. Elevó una de sus cejas hacia Harry, que negó con su cabeza, para dejarle saber que nadie en el casi vacío café había notado los vapores del hechizo. Rápidamente escondió su varita; entretanto, Caitlin miraba a su alrededor un poco desconcertada.

-Señorita Davies. ¿Está usted bien?

-Oh, sí. Es sólo que por un momento estaba segura de que iba a decir algo. Lo siento, ¿nos hemos conocido antes?

-No, Harry nos acaba de presentar. Profesor Severus Snape, yo era uno de los profesores de Harry antes de graduarse.

-Un placer conocerlo. ¿Qué materia enseñaba?

-Química- contestó Harry rápidamente. – Severus siempre está jugando con sus tubos de ensayo y matrices.

Caitlin miró a la bebé en brazos de Harry.

-Oh, Harry. Es hermosa.

-¿Dijiste que querías decirle adiós?

-Sí. Bueno, a ambos. Necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien cuidada.

Harry destapó a Iris para que Caitlin la viera.

La cara de Iris estaba rellenita y angelical, su pequeña boca de un rosa brillante que contrastaba con su piel de alabastro, sus mejillas eran suaves y sonrosadas, sus ojos oscuros resplandecían cuando miraba a Harry. Su cuerpo era relleno, haciendo diminutos hoyuelos en sus manos, sobre los nudillos.

Los ojos de Caitlin señalaban la pequeña banda de oro que sobresalía por debajo de una de las medias de la bebé. Harry notó lo que estaba viendo y se apresuró a explicar.

-Oh. La tobillera era mía de cuando era bebé. La encontré dentro de las cosas que mis padres me dejaron. Puede que originalmente haya sido un brazalete pero pensé que quizás ella podría introducírsela en su boca si se la colocaba en la muñeca.

-¿Puedo sostenerla un momento?

Harry observó como sostenía a la bebé, tocándola como minutos antes, aunque ella no recordara haberlo hecho. Besó la frente y mejillas de Irisantes de regresarla a su padre.

-Gracias, Harry. Te agradezco el que la hayas traído a verme. Fue en serio cuando dije que era tu hija y yo solamente quería saber que crecía bien.

Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Harry; luego, se levantó para marcharse. Miró a Severus durante un momento. Frunció su ceño. Observó después a Harry, notando que ambos hombres llevaban la misma camisa, excepto que en colores diferentes.

-Um, sé que no es asunto mío, pero, ustedes dos…

Harry la interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar.

-Sí, lo estamos.

Su boca se abrió un momento por la sorpresa antes de reaccionar y extender una mano hacia Severus.

-Bien. Entonces, la mejor de las suertes a ambos; a todos, realmente.

Los dos se levantaron. Severus se movió para tomar a Iris de Harry suavemente y la colocó de manera protectora entre sus brazos. Entre tanto, Harry recuperaba el maletín del suelo. Le dio a Caitlin un fuerte abrazo, aliviado y agradecido de que todas sus preocupaciones hubieran sido infundadas.

Caitlin se separó y sacó un sobre de su bolsillo.

-Escribí algunas cosas a la bebé que quizás podría querer conocer cuando sea mayor, también hay alguna información medica. No le des esto hasta que sea mucho mayor. Sé que cuidarás de ella, Harry- le dio un beso de nuevo, le sonrió tristemente a Severus y abandonó el café.

Harry tomó a Severus de la mano y lo condujo afuera. Caminó calle abajo hasta llegar a un callejón y le señaló a Severus un rinconcito dentro de la pequeña calle. Deslizó un brazo alrededor de Severus.

-¿Puedes, simplemente, sostenerme?- su voz tembló, mientras presionaba su rostro en el pecho del hombre más alto.

Severus lo rodeó con su brazo, teniendo cuidado de no apretar a la bebé. Masajeó la parte posterior del cuello de Harry, sintiendo como la tensión se iba con el trabajo hábil de sus dedos en la nuca del joven.

Harry levantó su mirada cuando sintió aquellos largos dedos en su mentón y vio como Severus traía su boca hacia abajo para besarlo suave y cuidadosamente. Abrió la suya para lamer con gentileza los finos labios que le presionaban y Severus abrió la propia para tocar con su lengua a Harry.

Gimió mientras su boca era lentamente invadida, trazada,y su lengua succionada con suavidad. Trató de presionarse a sí mismo más cerca de Snape, volviendo el beso más profundo y más urgente. El sonido de Iris inquietándose causó que ambos hombres se separaran.

Severus apoyó su frente contra la de Harry.

-Vamos al Caldero Chorreante. Allí podremos usar uno de los privados para alimentarla.

Harry hablaba con suavidad a Iris, mientras hacían el corto viaje hasta el caldero tratando de calmarla pero, fue en vano.

Tom los vio entrar con una sonrisa en su rostro y miró a Harry.

-Señor Potter, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Tom, ¿hay algún lugar dónde podamos alimentar a mi hija? esperaba que pudiera tener alguna habitación silenciosa que podamos usar.

-Por supuesto, señor Potter. Justo por aquí- los llevó por un corto pasillo y abrió la puerta para dar a lugar a un cuarto pequeño con chimenea, una mesa con cuatro sillas y un pequeño sofá.

>>hay un baño privado detrás de esa puerta. ¿Desea que mande algo de té para ustedes, caballeros?

-Gracias, Tom, eso sería grandioso.

Severus ya estaba tomando una botella y la fórmula del maletín y colocándolos encima de la mesa.

-Harry ¿por qué no la cambias primero? Así, de esa manera, podría dormir cómodamente una vez haya comido.

El chico la recostó en el sofá y rápidamente la tenía con un pañal limpio y un nuevo conjunto. Severus ya había preparado el tetero y se sentó para alimentar a la bebé, mientras, Harry hizo uso del baño.

De inmediato, Iris estaba callada y Harry pudo sentir que su corazón volvía a latir normalmente ahora que su hija no estaba llorando.

Se sentó junto a Severus en el sofá,apoyándose en él, ambos observando como la bebé bebía hasta llenarse.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y una mujer joven entró, colocó una bandeja de té y bizcochuelos en la mesa, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Severus entregó a Iris de nuevo a Harry, para que palmeara la espalda de su hija antes de colocarla en el sofá.

-Tus habilidades en transfiguración son mejores que las mías, ¿podrías cambiar una de esas sillas en una cuna? No quiero que nada caliente este cerca de ella, y en serio, no quiero dejarla en ese sofá.

Harry dejó a la bebé en la momentánea cuna y se unió a Severus a la mesa para encontrar su té exactamente como le gustaba. Disfrutaron de su taza de té en silencio por algunos instantes hasta que Harry habló.

-Así que, ¿significa que Iris es algo así como tu prima ensegundo grado, cierto?

-En realidad, hace que Caitlin sea mi prima segunda e Iris de tercer grado. Básicamente, somos sólo primos.

-¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto no dejando que Caitlin recordara tu conexión con ella?

-Sin revelarle todo, no hay forma de explicar la conexión. Los Snape siempre han tenido características inconfundibles, pero sólo eso nunca podría convencerla de que su padre era mi primo.

-¿Crees que Caitlin es un bruja, Severus? ¿Es posible crecer y nunca saber que hay magia corriendo a través de tus venas?

-En teoría, es posible. Sin embargo, como su padre era un mago británico, es probable que a ella se le hubiera ofrecido una plaza en Hogwarts si en verdad fuera una bruja. Mi primo asistió a Drumstrang, pero recibió su carta de Hogwarts al igual que yo.

-Entonces, ¿las habilidades mágicas de Iris, vendrán de mí?

-¿Quién podría decirlo, Harry? ¿Por qué algunos hijos de familias muggles son brujas y magos mientras algunos hijos de familias mágicas no? Como sabes, la mayoría de los estudiantes en Hogwarts vienen de familias donde al menos un padre es bruja o mago. Aún así, mira a tu amiga, la señorita Granger. Personalmente no tengo dudas que tu hija mostrará su magia a temprana edad. Ella tiene a uno de los más poderosos magos que conozco como padre y ahora sabemos que su abuelo fue un mago.

Se acercó a Harry.

>>No insistas más en eso, tu hija será quien deba ser.

-Me siento aliviado de que Caitlin no tratara de reclamar a Iris, pero estoy triste también, no por mí, porque lo que sea que hubiéramos tenido, pasó. Estoy triste por mi hija, porque su madre la haya hecho a un lado tan fácilmente.

-Iris estará bien, Harry. Te tiene a ti, y tú, tienes a muchas personas que te quieren. Ahora, sugiero que hagamos nuestras compras y regresemos a empacar nuestras cosas.

Harry se inclinó sobre los tibios labios de Severus a darles un rápido beso.

-Será agradable alejarnos de todos, muéstrame el camino, Severus.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

N/T: Hola chics. Quiero agradecerles su apoyo con este trabajo. He tenido el gran inconveniente que cada vez que subo un nuevo capítulo, no aparezco en la lista de actualizaciones recientes y ya no sé que hacer, si alguno lo sabe agradecería enormemente su ayuda. De nuevo, gracias por su compañía y ojala sigan disfrutando este fic tanto como lo hice yo.


End file.
